


Washed Away

by lasairfhiona



Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot goes for a dip in the ocean</p><p>1MW - 100/drabble icon challenge: prompt: Skinny dipping</p>
            </blockquote>





	Washed Away

Eliot was glad for once they had a job someplace where it was tropical. He was also glad when it ended. Two beers in his hand, he walked down the beach. Dropping down into the sand, he watched the sunset and enjoyed the peace. When it was down but still light he stripped out of his clothes and walked into the surf, enjoying the feel of the warm water gliding over his body, almost as if it was washing away all his troubles. If only that were the case and a dip in the ocean could wash away his past.


End file.
